


Daddy, use me like a fleshlight! (M4M/M4A)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Gone Wild Audio Gay, Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, L-Bomb, M/M, Masturbation, Msub, Oral Sex, Other, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: You wake up from a dream and want your "Daddy" to use you like a toy.
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, Male/Other
Kudos: 8





	Daddy, use me like a fleshlight! (M4M/M4A)

**Author's Note:**

> Listener can be anyone with a cock, strap-on, etc. The “daddy” could also be a femdaddy.
> 
> I have purposely written this without much detail on the listener’s “cock”. Performers can feel free to adapt the script for NB, TM, etc. and make any changes necessary, including the tags. And while I employed the term “Daddy” here, another term can be substituted. Just take care to amend the title and tag. You also don’t have to use the term of address as often as I did.
> 
> This script is on the short side with many cues to improv. Also, the speaker asks “Daddy” a lot of questions. For pacing, try to take a beat or two after each question.

[M4M][M4A] Daddy, use me like a fleshlight 

Tags: [M4M][M4A] Daddy, use me like a fleshlight! [msub] [daddy] [oral sex] [mast] [riding] [reverse "cowboy"] [anal] [creampie] [loving]  
Optional tags: [CE] [L-bomb]

Written by: u/POVscribe, for erotic performance on reddit. All rights reserved.

SCRIPT: “Daddy, use me like a fleshlight!” [M4M][M4A]

[sound of giving oral sex – wet mouth sounds, etc. The first few lines can be delivered interspersed with licking/sucking/moaning sounds]

Mmmm, Daddy, I’m sorry I woke you… mmm (licking while moaning)… you taste SO good.

I woke up so thirsty for you, Daddy…

[improv appreciative language, sounds, etc.]

Can I touch myself, Daddeeee, please…?

[pouty] Oh Daddy, you’re so mean. [chuckle] You know I love it, though… [continue oral sex]

Oh, Daddy, you’re so haaaard... I love it… and you’re creaming so much… mmm… here let me get that for you (lick sound).

Daddy… daddy… I had a dream about you.

I dreamt you were using me like a fleshlight.

Yes, daddy, it was SO hot that it woke me up. I felt so empty when I realized it was just a dream.

(shyly) Would... would you do that for me, Daddy?

What I dreamt about… use me like a fleshlight.

How…? Well, I was lying on top of you… with my back to you.

You had hold of my hips and moving me back and forth (alternate: up and down) like a fleshlight. 

You were using my boy pussy [alternate: my hole] for your pleasure. I loved it, Daddy.

In the dream I asked if I could touch my cock [alt: myself], but you said I had to wait. 

You said to just swipe up my own precum that was spilling on my belly with my fingers and snack on that first.

It was so good, Daddy. I loved how you just used me like that.

(shyly, or coyly) So, Daddy. Can we do that please??

Re-enact my dream...

We can?? Oh, thank you, thank you!!

Here, let me get you even wetter (slutty mouth sounds)…

[pause]

OK, Daddy. Do you want to lube me up, or is it my job this time?

Oh, Daddy, that’s so naughty. You want me to present my slutty ass to you and let you watch me prepare? Mmmm, I love that...

[optional sfx: lube cap opening sound]

Mmmm, watch me slather this on, Daddy. Mmm, I love watching your expression over my shoulder. You’re so fucking sexy, Daddy.

OK, is that good, can we start?

[pouty] Not yet. Why, Daddy?

Oh, you want me to finger myself and let you watch? Mmmm, Daddy.

Here, let me add some lube. (cap sound)

Mmmm, feels so good, Daddy. I love preparing for you. I love feeling your eyes on me, on my hole…

[improv self-fingering appreciation]

Oh, pleeeeeze, Daddy. I need to feel you inside me now. Please!

Oh, thank you, Daddy!

[improv slow insertion in reverse “cowboy”]

Mmmmm, Daddy, you’re splitting me open. Fuck, this feels SO awesome. 

Every time with you, it’s like the first time, Daddy.

Watch me slowly work my slutty hole to wrap around you, Daddy.

Almost … almost… just a few… more… there!! Oh fuck, I’m all filled up with you now, Daddy.

Oh God, I’m creaming so much precum. Can I lick it up, Daddy? Like in my dream?

Oh, thank you, Daddy. (licking sounds)

Oh yes, take my hips in your strong hands now. Just like in my dream.

Oh fuck fuck fuck, yes yes yes, just bounce me up and down like that.

I love being your toy, Daddy. Your human fleshlight. 

You make me feel so slutty, I love ittt!

Daddy…? Daddy, do I get to cum this time? Can your fleshlight get off with you?

Oh yes, thank you, thank you, Daddy.

Oh fuck, my cock is so sensitive. Fuuuckk! [improv masturbation while riding]

Oh Daddy, are you close? Please say you’re close.

I can’t wait to feel you spill your hot daddy cum inside me.

[continue masturbation improv – be as noisy as you’d like]

Oh yes, Daddy, yes yes yes, give me your cum, yessssss, I’m cumming toooooo, Daddeeeeee!

[coming down, panting slowly subsides, whimpers]

Mmmm, Daddy, that was so good. You literally made my dream come true. [You can end the audio here, or add either or both of the following:]

[optional: CE]  
Hmmm? Oh sure, Daddy, I’ll clean myself up. You love it when I do that, don’t you. [Light chuckle. Sound of licking fingers]

[optional L-bomb]  
Mmmm, thank you, Daddy. I love you…


End file.
